Indebted
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a demon who needs their help, and in helping him they are owed a favor in return. Destiel, Sam/OMC, hurt/comfort, angst, language, and violence. Mpreg, for the fact that I love it, also I do not own Supernatural, so that is all.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was an untrusting kind of person. Hell he barely trusted Sam sometimes but none had less of his trust than demons. They were piss poor excuses for creatures that lied, cheated and did everything in their power to make you suffer, so when a demon came to Sam and Dean one day, begging for their help, Dean had pulled out the cult and aimed it straight at his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the head, right now." Dean said, looking quite irritated.

"My son...I want to find my son." The demon said. He looked frantically left and right, hoping to find an escape should this hunter want him dead.

Dean looked at the demon and took in his appearance. He was tall, gangly almost, with long black hair, tied nicely behind his neck, and a pale complexion. What was starting the most about him, were those eyes. Dean knew about those eyes.

When Dean was maybe six or seven his dad had wrote about the demon with the ever changing eye color. He was known to be a useless seer, only seeing things pertaining to his own time line, and never in order nor in any way telling so he would be able to change the out come, but legend goes that this demon was one of the strongest to exist, due to his half-breed status. No one could best him in power, and he was basically neutral unless he owed a favor.

Dean lowered the cult and looked at the demon calmly.

"You're Eclipse...right?" Sam looked at Dean, shocked he would know this demon by name.

"Yes...how?" The demon seemed just as confused.

"My dad knew about you...said you owed him a favor that you returned to him with fervor. Where is your son? The favor we collect from you could be useful later down the line."

"He was with Jeriah, my...I guess you could call him a friend, and now...I don't know. I was out collecting souls, do not look at me in that manor it is my job, and when I returned home he was missing and my friend slain."

"Do you have any idea who it could have been? Maybe a clue they left behind?" Dean asked, putting the cult away, knowing this demon wouldn't attack. If their dad had trusted him, then Dean would too.

"I was told he was brought to earth...I will owe you any favor you wish for, I wish only to find him." Eclipse said, ringing his hands together nervously.

"Dean, you can't be buying this. Remember Ruby?" Sam said, holding the demon knife tightly in his hands.

"Yeah, I remember Ruby, I also remember that dad trusted this demon." Dean said, looking at Sam menacingly. He didn't need this shit.

"I have only ever helped two humans on earth, one was Jeriah, who became a friend, and he would have told me had he had children and the other had been John Winchester." Sam glared at the demon.

"You have no right to say his name." Eclipse looked apologetically at Sam.

"I am sorry for your loss. He helped me locate my husband and in return I helped him learn of Azaezel's plans. I did not realize he had children..."

Dean looked anywhere but at Sam as he answered.

"Well, yeah he had kids. I'll help you, even if mister stick up his ass doesn't want to." At this Eclipse looked at Sam.

"I will always be neutral unless I owe a favor. Once I am indebted I will not stand down from you until my debt has been paid. If I am indebted to you, I will believe what you believe, I will do as you do until such time as the debt is returned in full." Eclipse explained hoping to win over the favor of the younger Winchester.

"Whatever! Any funny business and I will fucking murder you." Eclipse nodded and walked over to the brothers, hoping they wouldn't change their minds and kill him on the spot.

"So where's your husband...Sanoia or whatever his name was?" Dean asked, throwing the colt on his bed and taking a seat.

"Sinoa, and he...he died." Dean physically winced at that.

"I'm sorry...how did he...if you don't mind me asking...die?" Eclipse waved away the apology before answering.

"It's not a problem. I know some of the rumors that follow us around, but we're not invincible. He was cornered and torn to pieces and...he and I aren't like other demons. We're half-breeds, the body you see is my actual body. It won't change or age passed what you see now and when we die we will be placed in the rack and there's no escaping that fate. There are so many souls I wouldn't even know where to look for him...and even if I found him he wouldn't know me...so I don't know what to do about him. Right now I want to focus on my son."

Dean nodded and stood to grab a beer and seeing the forlorn look on Sam's face he knew that Sam was saddened by what he heard.

"Want a beer?" Dean asked opening the mini fridge and waiting for the answer.

"Sure." Eclipse and Sam said together.

Dean grabbed the required amount of beer and made his way back to the others.

"So about your son, how old is he and what does he look like so I can help track him down."

"He's five years, three months, two days and seven hours old, he's about three feet tall, black hair, short cropped, he has blue eyes and he's chubby and answers to Dolion."

Dean nodded and took all this in, hoping they would be able to find this kid.

"CASTIEL!" Dean called, hoping his angelic lover would come to him now.

"Yes Dean?"

Dean jumped and Eclipse laughed while Sam just continued to drink his beer, thinking about everything that had happened not twenty minutes ago.

"Who is this Dean? He is not demon nor is he human..." Castiel was curious.

"My name is Eclipse and I'm a half-breed from times your brothers were new." Castiel gasped.

"You are an original. I had thought you had died out."

"It is only myself and my son now, the rest have died out, including not long ago, my husband."

Castiel looked saddened by this.

"I am sorry to hear of your tragedy. I wish you a future worth living for."

"I wish the same for you." Bowing his head Eclipse looked lost, like he'd lived through too much.

"Wait...if you're so old...why is your son so...young?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He is not my first son, but he looks to be my last as I have no one to have them with any longer. They have all been killed in one way or another. My first son...he was taken and destroyed. I didn't even get to see his body, Lucifer took him from me.

"The second child died in a war, the third child was murdered by Jeriah's wife, she burned with jealousy, for she cannot have children...my fourth child died in utero. I was poisoned to miscarry her and this child that is lost to me is my fifth. I have seen many children die...I am tired of seeing them dead...Dolion was not planned, as the others had been...I had wished for no more children...I do not wish any more death."

"I will find you son." Castiel stated before vanishing from the room not two seconds later.

"Will he be able to?" Dean asked Sam who shrugged.

"He will be able to find another like myself. We have a distinct energy about us. Our magic is very old and therefore very distinct. He will return with my son." Dean nodded and looked curiously at Eclipse.

"While we wait, explain things to me...you're a guy, your husband...obviously a guy, how?" Eclipse laughed.

"I'm a half-breed. Any half-breed is able to have children regardless of gender." Dean nodded still not understanding.

"Why can't you find your son?"

"He is blocked to me."

"Won't others find us based on your energy?" Sam asked looking curiously at this demon.

"Yes, they can but they will not come close, I can kill them faster than they can blink."

"Wait then how did your son get kidnapped...what were they thinking to accomplish?" Sam asked again, not heeding the glare from Dean to shut the hell up.

"My son was taken when I was on earth far from him, and they do not want to accomplish anything. They want me to suffer."

"But why? You're like all powerful."

"I am neutral now. I was not always so. I was on the side of humans. I fought for you, I wanted you to live. There were wars, many wars, in order to determine your fate and I fought in all of them to ensure your survival and I have suffered since. Our victory has cost me my life and family. There are times I wish I had merely stayed silent."

"I'm sorry..." Sam didn't know what to say.

"Your side would have lost had it not been for me, Sinoa and a handful of others originals. Your fate rested in the hands of my family and they have died so you would live..." Here Eclipse looked at Dean.

"May I use your bed. I am suddenly very tired." Dean nodded and stood to take a different seat, watching Eclipse fall into bed, tears marring his face.

Eclipse closed his eyes and fell into a silent sleep. Dean took this opportunity to grab Sam by his arm and drag him from the motel room.

"What the hell is your problem? You trying to give him a mental break down?" Sam gave Dean a bitch face before answering.

"Yeah sure, cause those questions weren't relevant? We need to know if we can trust him. I'm not like you, I won't blindly trust someone just cause dad trusted him." Dean punched Sam in the face.

"No Sam, you'll trust a demon bitch who'll feed you her blood. That's okay, but that man in there? No HE'S the threat right? The one who's probably bawling his eyes out at what you made him remember. He's so much of a fucking threat that Castiel is damn near SINGLE HANDEDLY helping him, yeah?"

Sam was silent.

"I thought so. Bring up the facts and BOOM someone has nothing left to say. I'm not saying trust him with your life, but give him the benefit of the doubt here Sam. He's hurting and I, for one, am going to help him."

"That won't be necessary...I found his son." Castiel said, scaring the crap out of Sam and Dean.

"You need to wear a bell...so where's the kid?"

Castiel's face fell.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME! Who did it?" Dean was PISSED.

"I have found them and have them bound and tied, unable to leave, in a warehouse an hours drive from here. No one will find them." Dean nodded and paced, not knowing what to do until Eclipse woke up.

"Where's the kid's body?" Dean asked and watched Castiel vanish.

Not long after Castiel was back, holding the body of the smallest kid Dean had ever seen. This boy was so small and fragile looking. How could anyone have done this to a kid.

Dean's hand moved of it's own accord to the kid's face and brushed aside the bits of dirt marring his face.

"How did he..." Dean couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I do not know. There are no distinguishing marks. He did not look to have suffered." Castiel said holding the body closer to his chest.

"You stay here until I call you and don't let mister sensitive in, I'm going to go break the news." Dean said looking pointedly at Sam. Castiel nodded and watched Dean walk into the motel room and sighed. He hoped Dean knew how to break this kind of news.

"Eclipse?" Dean said softly, not wanting to jar the demon.

"Thank you for finding him. I am indebted to you for the remainder of my life for this...please bring me his body...I wish to say goodbye." Dean nodded and called for Castiel softly, who appeared next to the bed with child in hand.

"Where do you wish him to lie?" Castiel asked and Eclipse opened his arms.

"Give him here, he's a mess without me." Eclipse said, sad smile on his face.

Castiel did as he was told and watched Eclipse maneuver Dolion about until the kid's head was resting on his arm and the kid was tucked comfortably under his chin. Eclipse draped his arms around his son and watched for signs of breathing. Finding none, he took a shakey breath before letting out a whimper and clutching at Dolion.

Tear fell unchecked down his face as he continued to hold his son.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine,

you make me happy

when skies are grey

you'll never know dear

how much I love you

so please don't take my sunshine away...

The-the other night d-dear

As I lay sle-sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

when I awoke dear...

I was mistaken

so I hung my head and cried."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel watched as Dean walked from the motel room, not knowing what the hunter was trying to do, he took a seat on the opposite bed and kept a watch on Eclipse, who had fallen asleep still clinging to the body of his dead child.

Dean for his part, had gone outside to talk to Sam about what he'd just seen. His heart felt broken and his emotions were everywhere.

"So what did he do? Vow to kill the people who killed his son and so on like dad would have done?" Sam asked, he was still kinda pissy about the situation.

"No, he held the kid and sang to him while crying...he, um...he made Cas cry." Sam looked down, shame and regret coloring his face.

"I want to trust him, but I'm afraid, after how badly I royally fucked up, I'm scared of trusting anyone but you." Dean nodded, understanding where Sam was coming from.

"If you'd gone down the deep end with this demon, I don't think anyone would have cared. He's respected even by the angels it seems...so this one we know we can count on." Dean said rubbing at his stinging eyes.

"Everything okay Dean?" Dean shook his head and bought a soda from the vending machine.

"No, I can't get that image out of my mind. He was so...broken...I've never seen anyone like that. Dad wasn't like that when mom died...I mean he was bad but he wasn't like that...and wanna know what tops the suck-o-meter?" Dean asked, opening the can and taking a sip.

"What?" Sam asked, buying himself a soda as well.

"I wasn't that bad when you died...when this demon loves he loves more deeply than anyone I've ever seen...he looked so broken. He's still holding the kid, he won't let him go." Dean took a long drink of his soda and wiped angrily at his eyes, willing the tears away.

"I'm kinda wondering how bad he was when his husband died..." Sam said looking down at his soda. That was something to think about. Eclipse seemed to be made to love others and all those he loved seemed to be taken from him.

"I don't want to know how bad he was before all this shit happened...I want to help fix him." Dean said finishing off his soda and tossing the can.

"But how? Once he repays the favor he's going to be gone, back to being neutral." Dean shook his head.

"I'll find reasons to keep him around. He said he owes us the rest of his life for finding his son, so we'll start there. He has literally no one to go home to. That's no life Sam. We still have Bobby and Castiel. I have no idea what we'd do if we were completely alone. You turned to Ruby, I turned to trading my soul to bring you back, and we don't love each other nearly as much as Eclipse loves that kid."

Sam nodded and continued to stare at his can of soda, unopened and turning wet with condensation.

"We've lost a lot of people, but never every single family member. I'm thinking I need to appreciate you more." Sam said, finally opening his soda and taking a sip.

"I'm hungry, you hungry? I could eat." Dean said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Bring food for everyone, Cas included. I'll stay here with Eclipse. I promise to behave." Dean looked at Sam suspiciously before nodding. Cas was going to be there too, so Sam wouldn't be able to pull any shit while he was gone.

"Burgers and fries?" Sam nodded. That actually sounded good tonight.

"Chicken for me, five or so beef for Cas, if he doesn't eat them we'll have leftovers so whatever. Get Eclipse whatever you think he'll eat. I want an iced tea to drink." Dean nodded and walked to the car and drove off, leaving Sam to wander slowly into their motel room.

Opening the door Sam's heart clenched. Castiel stood over Eclipse, not knowing what to do as Eclipse gently shook his son.

"Dolion, love. It's time to wake up. Time to eat and play. Come on sweetie, open your eyes." Tears perpetually fell from his eyes as he said this.

"Eclipse?" Sam said gently, not wanting to spook the demon.

"He'll wake up and you'll see what a good boy he is. I've raised him well. I didn't have Sinoa to help this time about, he was on the rack you see, he'd died and was taken from me, so I raised him well and told him all about his father.

"He sings songs too, you'll hear them. He'll tell you his favorite food and his favorite color...if only he'd open his eyes. He's lazy sometimes, wants to sleep in. Dolion please wake up." Eclipse begged, holding his son's face in his hands.

"He's cold Sam. Can I have an extra blanket please? He's freezing to the touch. I need to warm him up okay?" Sam felt tears fall from his eyes as he walked slowly towards Eclipse.

"Eclipse...he's not going to wake up." Sam said gently, placing a hand on the demon's and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Yes he will. He'll wake up...he'll stay with me, happy and healthy. I've lost enough so god wouldn't take him too. He'll let Dolion live. He'll keep my son with me." Eclipse looked frantic.

"God took him to protect him. God will love Dolion until you're ready to see him. Dolion was too kind for a world this cruel. God knew this so he simply took him home." Eclipse shook his head.

"I wanted him here. Am I selfish for wanting him here, where he could suffer, so I can love him?" Sam shook his head.

"No, you're not. You want him close, that's understandable, but he's home now, safe where no one can hurt him. He won't be in pain anymore." Sam reassured as he lifted Eclipse's hands and freed Dolion so the child could be moved.

"I'm scared he's on the rack." Eclipse finally said, admitting to the death of his son.

"He is not!" Castiel sounded sure of this.

"How can you know? My husband is on the rack and Dolion was just as much of a half-breed." Castiel smiled sadly.

"He was a child. God is not so cruel as to deny him entrance home. He will not be punished for the wrongs of his ancestors." Eclipse sighed with relief.

"When my time comes to finally die, do I have to choose who to spend my eternity with?" Castiel shook his head once more.

"All your children and your husband are home with my father. They were good souls and god rewards the good of soul."

Eclipse let his mind wander to better times and smiled sadly at the memories.

"He and I met and fell in love despite what was meant for us. Our children came regardless of the warnings we were given. I wonder if my outcome would differ had I heeded their warnings."

Eclipse stopped talking and looked at his son, who was still and cold and lifeless before looking at Castiel pleadingly.

"Could you...take him home?" Castiel nodded, knowing what Eclipse meant.

"If that is your wish. Do you not wish to attend?" Eclipse shook his head.

"I would rather not watch him be lowered into darkness when he was such a bright child."

Castiel nodded, held Dolion close and vanished.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said, sitting on the vacant bed.

"Don't be. This is but one in a series of tragedies that have befallen my family." Eclipse sounded nonchalant about it, but his face betrayed his sorrow.

Sitting up, Eclipse reached into his pocket for a comb and started combing his hair. He seemed to focus completely on the task of fixing his hair, so much so that he didn't even bat an eye when Dean walked in, arms riddled with food.

"Dinner!" Dean announced, putting the bags on the table and looking around. He noticed immediately that Dolion and Cas were missing, but chose to not say anything about it.

"I will eat when I am clean. Where is your bathing room?" Eclipse said, standing from the bed and looking around.

"Through that door over there." Dean said, pointing to the bathroom and watching Eclipse vanish through the door.

"Don't say a word Sam, people mourn differently." Sam shook his head.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad. I think he just might have broken a little. He was a wreck two seconds ago and now...anyway lets wait for the others before we eat." Dean nodded and set everything up as best he could and they took a seat to wait.

Castiel appeared not long after and smiled lovingly at Dean before taking his seat and waiting along with the others for Eclipse to come out of the bathroom.

It wasn't a long wait and the Demon had made his way out, dressed in brand new clothing that confused them all. He had on a button up red shirt and black slacks. His hair was left loose and was strewn around his face and shoulders. He was looking down as he walked from the bathroom and his hair hid his eyes quite well. He looked to still be crying.

In his new outfit he didn't look quite so gangly. He looked well built, muscular but trim. He looked better than he had before his little shower, if still depressingly sad.

Sam quite liked the look of his hair, just passed his shoulders, and blacker than any shade found on earth. He looked young, too young to have gone through what he had. Sam didn't know it, but he was staring and if Dean hadn't cleared his throat, Eclipse would have been privy to that information. Shaking his head Sam grabbed for his iced tea and took a long drink, suddenly very thirsty.

"Why have you not eaten? I don't mind eating alone." Eclipse said wiping his face and taking a seat.

"We like to wait for everyone before we eat. I have fish, chicken and beef burgers, seasoned and garlic fries and a side of chicken strips. Take your pick." Dean said before opening one of the many cheese burgers and taking a bite. Sam grabbed his chicken burger and took a hefty bite and Castiel just nibbled on the strips.

Eclipse shrugged and grabbed for a hamburger before taking a tentative bite.

"I haven't had human food in centuries. This is good." He said, taking another bite and savoring the flavor.

Dean nodded and continued eating. He had been very hungry and it showed as he was the first to finish his food.

"I forgot pie." Dean pouted, watching the others continue to eat their food.

"Dude, you'll live. Come on, lets clean up and get another room for you and Cas so Eclipse can get some sleep." Sam said starting to pick up some wrappers to throw away.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean looked kinda irritated that he'd forgotten his most favorite dessert and wanted everyone to know.

Without a word Eclipse vanished, leaving behind a very confused people.

"He probably wants to think or just be alone or..." Dean's sentence was cut short as Eclipse returned with a pie in hand.

"Um...dude you didn't have to bring me a pie." Eclipse shrugged.

"It was either I brought you one or you would have continued complaining." Eclipse dead panned and helped clean the mess from dinner before stretching and walking towards the exit.

"I will get myself a room, you need not worry. I will be here with breakfast quite early in the morning, I wish to discuss my debt to you." And with that Eclipse left the room and Sam and Dean were baffled by the turn of events.

"I will speak to him on your behalf if that is what you wish." Castiel suggested but Dean shook his head.

"No, I just thought he'd be broody and depressed."

"And what purpose would that serve?" Castiel asked and the brothers shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess, but it would make him more human in our eyes." Castiel nodded.

"Yes, and more vulnerable. His weakness was taken from him. He has nothing left to lose, but at the same time he still has everything to lose. His humanity could be taken from him if he were to show it." Sam nodded his understanding and finished his portion of the cleaning before walking to the bathroom to ready himself for bed.

00000000000000000000000000

Eclipse walked into his room and closed the door before leaning on the closed door and taking a deep shaky breath. His resolve was breaking and slowly he made his way to the ground before dissolving into a fit of sobs. His shoulders shook with the intensity of his sobbing, but he couldn't stop his tears now.

"You're a fool."

Eclipse looked up at the voice.

"I don't care what you think of me. Leave me be." Eclipse said putting his head on his crossed arms and hoping the creature before him would leave.

"You knew Dolion was dead when you beckoned their help and yet you bound yourself to them for decades. The price of your child is greater than the whole of your life. You knew this, and yet you chose to be bound to them by a debt you are contract bound to repay."

Eclipse nodded.

"That is true, yet I will change none of what I have done."

"You are bound to them in servitude for this act. For decades you will do nothing but serve them, believe what they believe, love who they love. A dead child's body was not worth your freedom." The creature screamed. He was angry.

"MY CHILD'S BODY WAS WORTH MY VERY LIFE. He deserved peace and now he has such peace."

"You are a fool, Eclipse. You give many years to humans who deserve none of what you offer." Eclipse shrugged.

"Worry not over me Aelfric. Worry over your own welfare and leave me be."

The creature nodded and vanished, leaving Eclipse to his misery.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse looked out the window and watched the sun rise before walking to the bathroom and washing his swollen face. He'd cried for quite a while. He knew what to expect when he had asked for the hunters' help, but faced with the truth...he could do nothing but weep for the loss of his son.

Looking his visage over in the mirror he had to frown at how he looked. He looked quite ragged and that was no way for the son of such a high standing demon to look, and so with conviction, he jumped in the shower once again and began cleaning himself and disentangling and washing his hair.

Once again he summoned an imp with a fresh set of clothing and wore his new outfit proudly. He was dressed in a white button up, black slacks, suite jacket and a tie. Looking himself over proudly he nodded and settled on fixing his hair. Grabbing his hair, he used every ounce of his will to cut his hair completely, before styling it boyishly short. Grabbing his fedora he placed it neatly atop his head.

Looking at his reflection, he smiled. He knew he was rather good looking, with an oval face and a small nose. His eyes were what gave him the most beauty, as depending on his mood or the lighting they could change color. Right now they were a golden color that complemented his attire quite well. Walking from the room he made his way towards the hunters, hoping they were awake already.

"Sam, I told you not to hog the damn bathroom." Dean sounded irritated, which made Eclipse chuckle.

Knocking once, Eclipse opened the door and had to laugh at the picture before him. Dean was dancing from side to side in his urgency to use the bathroom and Castiel was trying, and failing, to ready some coffee.

"Castiel, leave the coffee and morning meal to me. Dean please enjoy my bathroom, three doors down on your left, room 17."

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he booked it out of the motel room.

"You are quite kind." Castiel commented, not caring that the demon had changed his appearance.

"I am?" Eclipse asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"You are." Castiel confirmed watching a smile appear on the demon's face.

"I will be back in no more than 20 minutes." Eclipse announced and vanished, leaving behind a very confused Castiel.

Sam chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, looking around, hoping to find some coffee.

"He is using Eclipse's bathroom, since you were taking so long, and Eclipse has gone to fetch breakfast I presume." Sam nodded and started packing his clothes.

"Wait...presume?" Sam stopped packing and turned to look at the angel.

"He did not tell me where he was headed, he merely told me to leave the morning meal to him and that he would return in no more than 20 minutes, so I presume he is acquiring breakfast." Sam nodded and turned back to his task. They would need to leave soon if they wanted to get to the warehouse before anyone else discovered their little secret.

"Yo Sammy!" Dean said, walking into the motel with a smile on his face. He hadn't taken a shower, but it wasn't as needed for Dean since he'd taken one the day before.

"Morning Dean." Sam said, zipping up his now packed bag and throwing it close to the door.

"Packing already?" Sam nodded. After what he'd seen last night with Eclipse, he was ready to go.

"Yeah I want to see why those bastards did what they did." Dean nodded and opened his mouth to respond, only for all thought to leave his mouth as Eclipse appeared before them, arms laden down with food.

"I'm not familiar with what you prefer to eat, so I may have brought you some of everything this diner had to offer." Eclipse looked sheepish.

"Whatever, leftovers man." Dean said looking Eclipse up and down slightly.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Eclipse shrugged before answering.

"The long hair would not have suited this outfit." Sam giggled at the response.

"You're a pretty boy!" Sam commented, helping set up the food.

"I am a demon of very high standing, I have never been allowed to look anything but proper. I have had to grow and cut my hair on many occasions in order to properly accent the clothing I am wearing. I am quite used to such things." Eclipse tried to explain but was met with eyes full of mirth.

"Admit it, you're a pretty boy!" Eclipse sighed and shook his head.

"I am not..." And then he looked at his own clothing and smiled. He was no longer as high standing, being as how he had betrayed who he was. Now he wore clothing of such beauty and fine tailoring, because he wished to look appealing, not to impress upon others his status.

"I am a pretty boy!" He finally admitted, taking a seat and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Sam glared at Dean then and slapped the older hunter on the head,

"Knock it off Dean. He looks good, he knows he looks good, and you have no right to dictate how others dress" Dean raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died. I'm pretty sure Eclipse can take a joke." Dean said, opening his container of bacon, eggs and toast, and digging in.

"I can take a joke Sam!" Eclipse clarified and smiled at the younger Winchester.

"He's an ass regardless. He needs a reminder sometimes or he won't stop." Sam said, taking a sip of coffee as he watched the demon continue to smile in his direction. He had a good smile, Sam had to admit.

"You said you raised Dolion by yourself?" Castiel asked, taking a bite of food he really didn't need.

"I did. He was born three months after my husband died. He had to have special attention, as he was premature. My body was stressed and harmed, I wasn't able to carry him full term. I was never able to carry a child full term. It might be because my hips are small and my body may have been compensating this, but I believe it to be from the injuries I sustained when I was younger."

Castiel nodded and let the matter drop, but Sam was curious about all this and he knew one day, when the death of his son wasn't so fresh on his mind, that he would find the courage to ask.

"Your speaking is really proper..." Sam announced after finishing a bite of fruit salad.

"Yes, it is how I was raised. I was raised to be a contractual Demon. I am bound to my words and therefore must construe my point concisely or it may be my undoing." Sam nodded.

"So you said you needed to talk about your debt to us...if it was up to us we'd say don't worry about it but..." Dean said looking up from his food.

"You are correct. I will not allow this debt to be unpaid. My child's peace was worth an excessive amount of my time. I am to be your faithful follower, do as you do, believe as you believe, for quite a long while." Eclipse said, finishing off his coffee and grabbing for another. He'd come prepared.

"And how long are we talking?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee and waiting for the answer.

"The whole of my life belongs to you. Decades, centuries...however long I am alive." Dean choked on his coffee and sputtered, trying to talk.

"But...we won't live that long." Sam said, hoping to knock some understanding into Eclipse. They didn't want this. They didn't need this.

"You will live as long as I am alive." Eclipse dead panned, stretching his arms above his head and sighing with content.

"What?" Dean looked shocked.

"My presence with you will prevent your aging. Once I am dead and gone, you will continue to age."

"So, with you here, our time lines are frozen?" Dean asked, hoping to make some sense of this.

"You gave my son ever lasting peace." Eclipse began, "And for this I will ensure your survival, your happiness, your comfort and security until such time as my life is forfeit, or the debt is properly repaid."

"And how does this make it so we don't age?" Dean asked, breakfast forgotten.

"I am powerful Dean. I am able to halt your aging until such time as the contract is properly fulfilled. I wish to repay you for the kindness you have shown me and in doing so I must elongate your life, and in order to do such, I must stop the aging." Dean still looked confused.

Eclipse sighed and clapped his hands together before opening them and producing a scroll.

"This is my contract to you. It is nine feet long. It will explain everything in full detail if that is what you are in need of. I will allow you to read it, but be warned, you cannot destroy this contract, it is quite impossible."

Dean looked at the contract and nodded. Eclipse sighed and handed the contract over, watching Dean start reading, becoming absorbed in what was written there. Every now and then Dean would frown, but he kept quiet through the hour long read.

Sam and Castiel busied themselves with cleaning, and Eclipse sat patiently waiting for Dean to finish.

An hour later found Castiel and Sam playing a game of cards and Eclipse still staring at Dean, hoping the man would finish already.

"I don't like it." Eclipse nodded and took back the contract, rolling it up carefully.

"I assumed you would not." Eclipse said, vanishing the scroll once more.

"You're basically our slave." Eclipse shook his head.

"There is no basically. I am to be a servant and bodyguard to you until such time as..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. I don't like it. I want to revise it." Eclipse frowned.

"I will not cancel this."

"I know you won't, so I want to revise it. I would like you to have your free will. Do what you want to do..."

"This is what I want to do." Eclipse assured.

Dean frowned.

"No! This is something you think you want to do out of a sense of responsibility. I won't have your entire life reduced to this."

"It is what I must do to ensure my son's peace..." Eclipse confessed, tears falling freely.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

"He cannot say!" Came a voice from the other end of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave!" Eclipse looked livid as he stood and stalked towards the newcomer.

"But brother..." Eclipse threw the newcomer to the wall and help him there, one hand raised to concentrate his magic.

"You are no brother to me. You are cowardice." Eclipse continued to hold the newcomer there and looked at the brothers.

"How shall I dispatch of this...thing?" Eclipse asked, being contract bound to do so. He would have killed the idiot had he not been.

"Um...what is he?" Eclipse sighed and increased his hold on the newcomer before answering.

"He is a half-brother to me, born to a different mother. He is cowardly. He was to be punished for his arrogance at announcing a war to the leading nations. All of hell in ruin due to this thing. He threw others to take his place. People died in his stead. His cowardice lost me my second son."

Dean nodded and looked at the newcomer as Sam clenched and unclenched his hands.

"What's your name?" Dean asked, walking towards the demon on the wall, Ruby's knife on hand.

"What does it matter, will you save me?" The demon looked hopeful only for his face to fall at the look Dean gave him.

"You cost me my son, and you wish freedom?" Eclipse sounded flabbergasted.

"I wish to speak to you on behalf of your husband." Dean, Sam, and even Castiel visibly flinched at the demon's stupidity.

"My husband is dead." Eclipse growled out, hoping this demon would shut up.

"Yes, I understand this, he gave me a message for you. He said you would need to read it."

"Then why have you waited till now to bring it upon me." Eclipse asked, his hold on the demon weakening.

"I had not heard of his death until now. I had been in hiding..." Eclipse glared at the demon but let him go.

"Castiel, Sam, I need the two of you to go relocate our...um...'guests'?" Dean said and watched Castiel nod and take Sam and vanish.

"You, why can't he say why his son's peace rests on this contract!" The newcomer shrugged but at the glare he received, wizened and answered.

"In order for any demon to find their way to heaven, they must first become pure in the act of self sacrifice. Eclipse here is a shoe in for heaven, with how much sacrificing he's done, but his son was not. He needed to do something on his behalf, something great enough that would allow his son access to heaven, and that was contracting himself to humans, and what better humans than hunters, who are self sacrificing morons themselves."

Dean nodded at the newcomer and looked at Eclipse.

"Is this true?"

Eclipse nodded. He didn't want to have had to say it, but it was true none-the-less.

"Then I won't change the contract. If it's what you have to do to ensure your son's peace, then I will support you on it."

Eclipse sighed in relief and turned to the demon he was holding at bey.

"My message?" Eclipse demanded, not letting the other escape.

"It was a letter. It's in my pocket." Dean nodded and walked over to the demon and pulled the letter from the pocket.

"English?" Eclipse raised a brow at the question.

"No, it is magical paper. Any who stare upon it may read it."

"Want me to read it aloud?" Dean asked, he wasn't going to even pretend he wasn't curious.

"Go ahead."

Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

_Eclipse:_

_I have doubt within my heart at telling you such things, knowing the pain of it nearly killed you once, though I have great conviction of the truth behind my words. If I am dead before you are allowed this letter, forgive my cowardice at not having told you sooner. _

_I give this letter for safekeeping to Abi, whose cowardice will surely keep this letter safe. I worry of what I wish to say, for if there is no truth behind my words I will have solely caused you agony once more.  
_

_I believe, with everything I am, that our first son lives. I have watched him daily and I am convinced this creature to be our son. I wish to confirm this with Lucifer, though he seems too preoccupied to entertain the notion of speaking with me. I have gone so far as to gather information on our son. When he was recreated into who he is today, what his name is to be now._

_I have learned much of our son and I am convinced he would take to the notion of family quite willingly. He was taken in by a higher being than our own, and created to serve and protect those weaker than he. _

_If you are keen to remember those days of anguish, our son was not killed by her. He was injured and taken by Lucifer to be healed, only for us to never set eyes on him again. What Lucifer did on that day is a mystery I have yet to solve, though what he did gave our son a second chance at a life that may very well have been denied him otherwise._

_Please, my beloved, learn of him, love him, and be with him where I am unable. If you should wish to search him out, his name is..._

Dean stopped reading here and his eyes went wide. His throat closed up and he couldn't make a sound, so instead he showed the bottom of the note to Eclipse, who upon reading the name lost all concentration and Abi fell to the floor with an ungraceful thump.

"Don't do anything stupid Eclipse." Dean warned and Eclipse nodded before turning to Abi.

"You are free to leave, do not come to me again, or next I may not be so kind."

Abi nodded and with a dramatic whoosh, he was gone.

"So...what are we going to do?" Dean seemed ready to hyperventilate.

"Will you love him any less for who he is?" Eclipse asked, taking a seat once more and grabbing for his cold coffee.

"I can't not love him. I'm so far gone it's not even funny." Dean looked to be telling the truth so Eclipse nodded.

"This is not a question of what we do, this is a question of what you will do. I will love my son and I will cherish every moment with him. The question here is, will you abandon him knowing what he is now?"

"NO!" Dean didn't even hesitate.

"Will you love who he is?"

"Yes! He hasn't changed. This won't magically make him a different person. He's still..."

"I understand. His demonic background will do nothing to dissuade your love for him." Eclipse clarified.

"Yeah, that!"

"Good! I do not wish for my son to suffer any heartache due to who he is."

"He won't. I won't leave him, I won't hurt him in anyway that I can prevent. He deserves love, more now that his entire life is going to come into question."

The saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear, it seems to be true on this occasion anyway, as the moment Dean finished his sentence Sam and Castiel made their way into the motel. 

"Forgive me Dean. I smote them. They made me so angry. They talked about how they had tortured the poor child and the fun they had with harming a child that small..."

Dean ran to Castiel and held him close, reassuring him without words.

"You did what I would have done." Dean finally said, pulling back just enough to hold onto Castiel's face and smile at the angel.

"I love you Castiel."

Castiel smiled brightly.

"I love you as well Dean."

"Cas...we have something to talk about, but before we do..."

And with that Dean kissed Castiel so thoroughly that Castiel was left a blushing mess.

"Now!" Sam said, clearing his throat slightly.

"What do you need to talk about now?" Sam said taking a seat close to Eclipse and waiting patiently.

"Instead of talking I wish for the two of you to read a letter addressed to me by my husband before his demise." Eclipse said putting the note on the table for Sam and Castiel to read.

Castiel walked forward and grabbed the note, reading it aloud for Sam.

"Your son's alive...congradulations..." Sam beamed.

"Continue!" Eclipse demanded, sounding a little scared.

Castiel nodded before making it slowly to the bottom of the letter:

_Please, my beloved, learn of him, love him, and be with him where I am unable. If you should wish to search him out, his name is Castiel, the angel of Thursday._

_Sinoa_


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean...I-I have to go." Castiel said, turning to leave, but Dean wasn't letting go of his arm.

"Not until you promise me that you'll come back to me. I know you need time to think about this, to come to terms with this...but I need to know you'll come back to me."

Castiel sighed but nodded.

"I will return to you Dean. I cannot stay from you. Give me one day to think on this...to ask of my origin in heaven and I will return to you." Dean smiled and nodded, kissing Castiel before the angel disappeared.

Immediately Dean's face fell. He was worried that Castiel wouldn't be able to handle this news nearly as well as the angel thought he could.

"He will return to you." Eclipse said, picking the note up off the floor and looking it over, probably reading it as many times as he was able to keep hold of a memory from so long ago.

"I miss him." Eclipse admitted.

"I know how you feel, but it's supposed to get easier with time." Sam said.

"You know this loss?" Eclipse asked, taking his seat once more.

"Yeah. When I was 22 I had a girlfriend. Her name was Jessica and she was beautiful. Thinking back now, I can't find any flaws with her but it's probably because I can't bring myself to remember her flaws. She died, killed by Azazel to get me back in the game. I was going soft, he said. I didn't think I could get over it, but it does get easier as time goes by."

Eclipse nodded and looked at Sam before running his hands through his short hair, mussing up his hat in the process. Taking the hat off, he placed it on the table and sighed.

"You can talk about it. We will listen and we don't judge." Dean said, trying to put the demon at ease.

"I didn't love him...not at first. I tried everything to get away from him, but he was persistent. I begged him to leave me be, but his smile and his love for me kept me from resenting his pursuits. My father had told me to stay from him, as I would have no luck in my future with him, but I could not stay from him once he had spoken properly to me.

"He cornered me one day and spoke to me in sweetness and love, and begged for a chance to make me happy, and who was I to deny him such a simple request. Daily he would come to me, and love me and cherish me and daily I would fall more in love with him. He had charm and happiness beyond any I had ever seen.

"He was to marry my sister, though he wished nothing to do with her, and so when others learned of our union we were frowned upon more than any other creature to enter hell. We were never to have found one another. We were meant to have been with others.

"We were warned daily to end our relationship, our union, and forget the other, but by then we were far gone into the love we held for the other.

"I became pregnant with Sariel not long from our union, and we were happy. We were told to not have this child as misfortune would fall on us, but we heard none of what they were telling us. We heard the heartbeat of our child, and I felt the kicks he would give, and I fell in love with my child before he had even entered the world.

"It came to pass that I had our son, early. He was sickly and incomplete. His magic, fractured. He was weak and needed constant care.

"Sinoa was happy to help. We ceased everything within our lives to tend to him and when he had been strong enough to be left with a nurse, we left him to tend to our responsibilities. It may have been the worst mistake of our lives.

"We returned to see our child marred and bleeding upon the floor. The nurse was gone and our son was dying.

"Sinoa begged Lucifer for help, for he had with him the greatest healers hell had to offer, and Lucifer did all he could, but we never saw Sariel again. We were told he had died..." Eclipse couldn't continue talking as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"It's okay Eclipse, take your time." Eclipse shook his head and looked at Sam.

"I feel as though I betray my love and husband." Sam looked confused.

"And why would you feel like that?" Sam was confused, and if Dean's expression was anything to go by, he too was confused.

"I may have fallen for another." Sam's face fell, but Dean was the only one who noticed.

"Isn't it a little early to tell? I mean you lost your husband...what? Before your son was born and your son was what...five years? Damn...never mind." Sam sounded sheepish.

"It seems less. It seems I lost him yesterday, or today, the pain feels so fresh to me still, but I am old and I have hated the concept of solitude, so I may just have to pursue my interest." Sam nodded, understanding.

"So who's the lucky man?" Eclipse shrugged.

"I can not say, you will know of him soon." Dean shrugged and stood to pace. He didn't do well with worry.

"Would you like to know what Castiel was like when he was a babe?" Dean immediately perked up and took a seat again.

"What did he look like? What was his first word...how long did you have him?"

"He was with us for ten years. He was a beautiful child, his eyes were a dark green, that of the forest, black hair as mine is, and long slender fingers. He would have played piano well. He was a thin child, hardly ate, due to his sickness at being born so premature.

"His first coherent word was 'hi' and he used it quite a bit." Dean smiled at the image of a tiny Castiel running around saying hi.

"He was perhaps three or four when he decided he wished to climb our home. We found him upon the roof and my heart must have stopped. I was so shaken with worry at the sight of him. Sinoa went to fetch him, but he must have panicked, thinking he was to be punished, and ran from the roof, falling and breaking his arm.

"I cried for hours that night, holding him close and wishing his pain away. I wish to cry still at the memory of that night."

"It'll be fine. Castiel is alive and well, and you're alive and well, so...funny stories. I want to hear funny stories." Dean said waiting patiently.

"Okay! I will tell you one that I remember. He had been five or so and had needed to relieve himself. He was fully capable of finding the bathroom so I bade him go alone. I listened in order to be sure of his safety, only to hear a distinctly wrong sound for what my son was supposed to be doing. I left my room and found Castiel in the living room, relieving himself on Sinoa's favorite chair. To this day, I cannot forget the look of horror on Sinoa's face when I told him of the happenings."

Dean chuckled then full on belly laughed, but Sam was still quiet.

"Oh god, I remember when Sammy was like, five, and he decided that he wanted to shave on his own. Holy hell that was funny. I walk in on him with an empty can of shaving cream and white stuff EVERYWHERE. It was the funniest thing I had seen. The best part was when dad had to clean the mess." Dean said which caused Eclipse to laugh and Sam to growl.

"Sure, remember that why don't you!" Sam sounded annoyed.

"Yeah!" Dean looked weirdly at Sam but continued talking. "No, I get it. Kids are a handful. What made you decide to have them?" Dean asked.

"I have always enjoyed children and wished to raise my own. Sinoa was not against the idea, though he was quite a bit younger than I when we had Castiel, he took to parenting quite easily." Dean nodded.

"I practically raised Sam, what with my dad being out and about for however long he needed to be. Sometimes he'd be gone for weeks." Dean sounded bitter.

"I am sorry to hear your grew up so fast." Dean shrugged. He didn't mind. Sammy was fine that's all that mattered.

"I liked being around Sammy. When I first saw him coming home from the hospital my whole world started revolving around him. He was my everything. I loved him then as much as I love him now, and sometimes he makes me want to beat his head into the wall, but I still adore him...but SHHHH! Don't tell Sam, he might get a big head."

"Ha, fucking ha Dean!" Dean was having about enough of the attitude.

"Dude I'm just saying, you have a pretty big Ego." Sam only raised a brow and glared at his brother.

"Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked, hoping his brother would answer.

"Dude, seriously, am I the only one curious as to who you think you love? You've been here a day, met me, Dean and Castiel...I mean come ON!"

Eclipse smirked and waved his fingers, conjuring a red rose and extending it towards Sam.

"Will you allow me the chance, for a day, to love you and to give you happiness?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sputtered a bit and looked at Dean for answers but Dean only shrugged and chuckled at his brother's face.

"But...you're a demon...and the last time..." Sam couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

"What happened last time you were with someone such as me?" Eclipse asked, frown prominent on his face.

"I got involved with the wrong person...she was manipulating me from the beginning, and I was too blind to see it and because of it the apocalypse almost started. If I hadn't killed Lilith earlier than I should have, I wouldn't have realized what she was doing.

"The day I went to kill Lilith, I hadn't told Dean or Ruby where I was going and when Ruby found out I'd killed Lilith a good 30 seals early, she was pissed and had turned on me. If Dean hadn't come to help I may have been dead." Sam said looking at the table.

"Ruby?" Eclipse asked and Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said and watched Eclipse's eyes darken.

"In the stead of worrying for passed events, give me one day to love you and bring you happiness, should I fail, I will pursue you no longer."

"Uh...Okay." And Sam took the red rose offered him and smiled at the flower.

00000000000000000000000000

The next day, Castiel came bursting into the room, displacing everything around him. His clothes were ripped here and there and blood was pouring from wound after wound on his body. He looked like he'd been to hell and back.

Sam and Dean woke up with a start and immediately ran to the angel who looked to be on the verge of passing out.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, holding the angel close and trying to calm himself down.

"I was ambushed. I barely managed to get free. I may have led some here. I am sorry." Castiel looked so sad at the concept of bring harm to the people he cared for.

"ECLIPSE!" Dean yelled, knowing they would need his help. Not even a second later Eclipse appeared before them, dressed elegantly and looking quite well put together for someone who must have rushed out of bed, seeing as how the sun wasn't even up yet.

"What may I do for...Castiel?" Eclipse walked calmly towards his son and though his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt sick to his stomach, he wouldn't show his worry to his son.

"What happened?" He asked, bending down and placing a calming hand on Castiel's shoulder, healing him immediately.

"I was ambushed and I may have led some angels here." Eclipse nodded and stood, running a hand through his hair, he braced himself, knowing what was to come.

"My dearest, take your mate and his brother from this room so the angels do not follow you once more." Castiel nodded and stood to do as he was told only to be stopped by a raised hand from Dean.

"Eclipse, we're not useless." Eclipse paid him no mind and merely waved his hand, indicating they should leave. Castiel did not hesitate this time and took his two charges and vanished.

Eclipse clenched his fists. It had been a while since he'd gone up against an angel. His heart was pounding and he hoped his reputation alone could save him unneeded blood shed.

The door burst open and in came two fledglings and an arch angel.

"Eclipse!" The arch angel said, looking this way and that, looking for Castiel.

"Where is your ungrateful little bastard child?"

"My son is gone from here and should you wish to locate him you will need to pass through me Raphael." Eclipse took an attacking stance and waited.

"If that is your wish!" And Raphael attacked.

00000000000000000000000000

"Dude, we just left him there with god knows how many angels, and you want me to calm DOWN?" Dean shouted, pissed at the circumstances.

"Yes, Dean! I wish for you to calm down."

"But, he's all alone." Sam said, looking scared and useless.

"You have no faith in him." Castiel said holding Dean close and hoping his father would be alright.

00000000000000000000000000

"Eclipse, I had thought you would do better than this." Raphael said, barely having broken a sweat while Eclipse was supporting himself on the wall, breath coming in shallow gasps and pants and blood seeping from a wound on his head.

"I can do better!" Eclipse said, sounding cocky and arrogant.

"You are dying Eclipse!" Raphael chastised.

Eclipse smirked and raised his hands. A flash of electricity later and in his hands Eclipse held a great sword. The sword looked to be made of a black jewel, was thin and looked heavy, but Eclipse held the sword with no effort.

"If that is what it takes for you to beat me, it is a wonder you are still alive." Raphael said, looking scared.

"I have killed many of your kind with this sword. Many who have rebelled. I am more faithful to the humans than your kind could hope to be." Eclipse spouted and charged, sword at the ready.

Raphael dodged with ease until Eclipse sped up. Unable to keep up with the demon's movements was Raphael's downfall and he fell to the floor, Eclipse standing over the dying angel as grace pooled in the Arch angel's eyes.

"Why?" Raphael was curious.

Pulling the sword from Raphael's chest, Eclipse pointed the weapon to the angel's throat and shrugged.

"I have loved them greatly from the moment their creation was confirmed." And with that said he plunged the sword into Raphael's throat. Grace poured out of the angel's mouth and eyes as he screamed before falling to the flood, dead.

Eclipse turned to the two fledglings and tilted his head.

"You are but children. Go home and grow. If you wish to fight me then I will be waiting for you." The fledglings didn't need to be told twice and they were gone.

00000000000000000000000000

"It's been too long." Sam was pacing.

"It has not been long Sam!" Eclipse said, announcing his presence to the occupants of the room.

"Where are we exactly?" Eclipse asked, looking about the room before walking close to Sam and petting his hair.

"You're in my home!" Came a voice from the kitchen area.

"I know that voice." Eclipse said, looking around for the voice.

"You should." Came the voice as a figure walked into the sitting area where they had gathered.

"Castiel thought this would be the safest place for all of us." Dean explained, taking a seat and glaring at the newcomer.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." The newcomer said, taking his own seat and looking around at the occupants.

"Gabriel." Eclipse said, continuing to stand, not wanting to get blood on the furniture.

"Dude, sit down." Gabriel said, pointing to a chair. Eclipse shrugged and took a seat, who was he to deny that request.

"Did you not say the apocalypse had started?" Eclipse asked looking this way and that, waiting for an answer.

"No! I said it almost started. I killed Lilith too early so the seals weren't broken in order and so Lucifer can't rise."

Eclipse contemplated this before nodding.

"Are you alright Castiel?" Eclipse asked, looking at how Dean was still hovering over his angel.

"I am fine."

"Explain what happened."

Castiel nodded and began his story.

"I went to heaven to gather information and was met with Gabriel, who was quite angry at Dean and Sam for having ruined his plans to remain hidden from the other angels. He and I spoke and he told me of my past and where I had originated from, which confirmed your husband's story on who I was.

"I, then, made my way to the others, hoping to learn more of what had occurred but I was ambushed and beaten. I could not defend myself, as it seemed my grace had abandoned me. It was only when the others laughed and aimed for my stomach, that I had learned of what my grace was doing.

"Gabriel helped me to escape and told me where to bring Sam and Dean, once I met up with them again. I have never been fearful in my long life, but I was fearful then of what would happen to..."

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean, wanting to tell him.

"Dean...I am to have your child! That is why my grace abandoned me. It had gathered to protect our child."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's smile could light up the entire room, he was so happy at the news. He stood and held Castiel as close as he could, beaming at the news of his impending fatherhood.

"Cas...that's..." He had no words for how happy he was.

"Congratulations...but how?" Sam asked, a little curious.

"Any half-breed is able to have children. It was a genetic flaw that Leviathan acted upon to create the breeding pits, as true demons were becoming rare." Eclipse explained looking at his son with pride and happiness.

"Thank you Gabriel, for being available when my son was in need!" Gabriel shrugged off the thanks.

"Don't worry about it. I've always had a soft spot for Castiel here and I wasn't about to let anything happen to him. When he came asking me about who he was I told him what I knew, god hadn't exactly kept it a secret but the other angels never took kindly to a demon being granted such a favor; so when he went to ask around I saw them attack and I had to do something." Gabriel snapped his fingers and summoned some tea, which he immediately started drinking.

"Why did they wait till now?" Sam asked.

"They did not wait. They usually kept my abuse to a minimum but they were never kind to me." Castiel answered and anger flared in everyone's eyes.

"That," Gabriel said, getting everyone's attention. "And they knew about your pregnancy."

Eclipse was so angry he went to stand, only to fall forward. He hadn't taken on an arch angel before and he'd underestimated how strong the bastard had been.

"Eclipse?" Sam asked, running towards him and watching the demon's eyes close as unconsciousness took hold.

"Gabriel, can you heal him?" Dean asked, knowing Castiel wouldn't be able to since his grace had been so weakened.

"Yeah. Move aside Sammy boy." Sam did as he was told and watched Gabriel begin healing Eclipse.

It took longer than Sam thought it should but finally the Demon was completely healed, not a single scratch was visible.

"Thank you." Sam said, picking the demon's head off the ground and placing it on his lap. "I owe you one."

"Nah, you're good. I owe you two knuckle heads quite a bit so it's no biggie."

00000000000000000000000000

It was a good three hours later that Eclipse woke up just enough to be moved to a bed before passing right the hell back out. He was worn out and it showed. Before he fell asleep, he looked at Sam with a radiant smile and said: "Tomorrow I will love you and give you happiness, and should I fail I will pursue you no longer."

Sam smiled once Eclipse had closed his eyes and fallen back to sleep. He was actually excited about the concept of being with this demon, though at the same time the thought scared him. He didn't want to make another mistake like he had with Ruby. Hopefully Eclipse proved to be as loyal as he sounded.

00000000000000000000000000

The next morning came sooner than the hunters had wanted, but they both woke up begrudgingly and made their way through the house, hoping to find a bathroom or two.

Castiel, who usually didn't sleep, was still sound asleep in the bed he was sharing with his mate, and Gabriel was busy in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee...or attempting to. He had the latest kitchen appliances, seeing as how he redecorated once a month at least, but since he could poof up whatever he wanted, he didn't quite know how to cook.

Eclipse however, having risen earlier than any other, had found Gabriel struggling over a burnt pot of coffee, swearing profanities at it.

Eclipse had chuckled and walked over to the angel and had him take a seat before taking over the kitchen duties.

"Weren't you royalty in hell?" Gabriel asked, watching Eclipse make breakfast with confidence.

"I was." Eclipse said, not taking his attention away from the vegetables he was chopping.

"Then how do you know how to cook?"

"It was long ago when I was bound to my father as he learned my true name, and therefore I was forced to learn what I know of servitude."

"You have a true name?" Eclipse nodded.

"Every demon has two names, a true name they alone know and a name publicly known. If any other were to learn of the demon's true name they could enslave the demon. My father learned my true name, given to me by my mother, and I was enslaved to him for years before he was killed."

Not once through his explanation did the demon lose concentration. He was fluid in his knife strokes and Gabriel envied him a bit.

He watched as Eclipse prepared a breakfast of omelets and fresh fruit with a side of coffee and tea.

"That looks so good that I'm considering taking up eating again." Gabriel said, laughing a bit.

"I'm glad you approve. I have made enough for everyone." As if on cue the hunters walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Eclipse, you know you didn't have to right? I would have gone out and picked up breakfast." Dean said, smelling the aroma coming off the plate that was set in front of him.

"It is an honor to cook for you. I enjoy the task, as menial as it is, it calms me."

Sam dug in right away, noticing the amount of vegetables hiding in the folded omelet and wondered what Dean would say.

To his surprise, Dean dug in with as much of a vengeance as he usually did. "This is stupid good. Lack of meat aside, it's fantastic." Dean said around a mouth full of food.

"I, personally, do not enjoy the flavor of animals and so choose to eat mainly vegetables and fruit. I knew Sam would not mind the lack of meat and for you, Dean, I chose to make yours as such due to your lack of healthy choices."

Sam snickered and Dean glared but finished his food none-the-less. It was one of the best omelets he'd had in a while and the fruit had been tossed in honey so the entire meal was good from start to finish.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Dean asked, hoping the answer was to his liking.

"For the next week you are only allowed lightly caffeinated tea until such time as your cholesterol and blood pressure are no longer in threat. I intend to keep you alive until such time as I am able to fully repay the debt to you." Eclipse said, putting a cup of green tea in front of Dean, who glared at it menacingly before taking a sip.

"Holy hell, this is good tea. What's in it?" Dean asked

"It is honey. I enjoy the taste and pure honey is quite good for you, that is why you have had it upon your fruit and within your tea."

Dean nodded and continued sipping at his tea, greatly enjoying the taste.

"Why do you need him to be healthier if you've made it so he can't die." Sam asked, curiosity and all.

"I have not made it so he may not die, I have made it so you and he cannot age. Aging is not the only cause of death and I am to make sure neither of you succumb to any illness that may destroy a vital organ and cause your death. That is my contract and I will fulfill it. I have also developed a fondness for the two of you and would be greatly upset should you die."

Eclipse then turned back towards the stove and stirred something in a pan, causing a sizzling noise to erupt into the air. Turning slightly the demon made a great show of slicing bacon and frying it up as well before adding sliced potatoes to the mix. Taking a slight taste and nodding in approval, Eclipse put a lid on the concoction and sat down to his own breakfast of veggie omelet and sliced fruit with a side of tea.

Once finished with his breakfast Eclipse stood once more and finished the last of the breakfast and watched as Castiel came into the room, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hungry my dearest?" Eclipse asked looking at Castiel who looked to need a few more hours of sleep.

"Yes I am quite hungry."

Eclipse smiled and brought Castiel his three plates of breakfast. On one was an assortment of fruit, ranging from bananas and apples to grapes and strawberries. On the second plate were three pieces of ham, cooked perfectly, three slices of toast, two slices of bacon and a small helping of potatoes cooked together with bell peppers and onions. On the third plate was the same omelet the others had eaten.

"I would like for you to eat all of your food. Your child will need everything in order to thrive." Eclipse said, placing one glass of water, one glass of orange juice and a small cup of milk before Castiel as well.

"I do not believe I will need this amount of food." Castiel said, looking a bit lost as to where he should start.

"Believe what you will but I assure you, even though you may find that to be an inordinate amount of food, you will still finish it."

As it turned out, Eclipse had been right and every single bit of food had been eaten before long and Castiel was now sipping on his cup of water.

"Sam, please ready yourself for I wish to take you where ever you wish to go."

Sam looked shocked but did as he was told, standing to take a shower and change his clothes.

"Thank you for taking an interest in Sam. He is quite broody should he not have company." Castiel said finishing his water.

"It is an honor. I will have him home tonight."

With that said, Eclipse made his way towards the bathroom to ready himself for his date with the younger Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam stood in the living room, worrying his hands. He didn't know what he was thinking doing something this stupid. He'd went and put on his best cloths, short of a suit and tie, and he was waiting to go out with a demon.

Sighing in frustration he decided that he shouldn't do this. Who was he kidding. If Eclipse was awesome and fantastic and loyal, he deserved someone a hell of a lot better than Sam. He deserved someone who would be just as loyal to him as he seemed to be.

No! Sam concluded that he was not a good match for this demon and that he should go wrap himself up in a blanket for the entire day and avoid being seen. Yeah, that's exactly what Sam was going to do, as soon as he could stop staring at Eclipse, who had found his way directly into Sam's viewpoint.

"Hello Sam! Thinking of running are you?" Eclipse asked, smile on his face.

"Um...no-I was...the...bathroom."

"That would not be considered a sentence." Eclipse laughed, grabbing Sam's hand.

"I'd suggest closing your eyes." Was all the warning Sam got before his entire world started spinning.

Once the world stood still again, Sam opened his eyes and looked around. They were alone in an alley that smelled rather odd.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking all around for any clue.

"We are in Iceland. We are about two blocks from thePhallological Museum."

Sam thought about it for maybe a minute before his eyes widened and he glared accusatory at Eclipse.

"You brought me to the PENIS Museum?" Sam may have said this louder than he had intended to.

"Yes! I assure you this has no bearing on my current state in any fashion" Eclipse said, sounding very calm.

"I'm sure." Sam said, following Eclipse towards the museum.

"We are not the only people who wish to embark on this journey. There are many who wish to see such unique organs."

Sam blushed at what Eclipse was saying but followed him into the museum anyway. Reaching into his pocket to pay, Eclipse stopped him.

"I have invited you to a day of happiness, allow me to care for you."

Sam nodded and watched Eclipse pay for their tickets and together they went towards the displayed organs. There were so many of them after a while Sam completely forgot where he was and he even found himself reading up on some of the ones he came across.

"Holy shit. Let's see Dean brag now!" Sam commented offhandedly and Eclipse laughed a bit, taking Sam from one room to the next until they had been to every corner of the museum.

"That was fun." Sam said, walking out of the museum with a bright smile on his face. "I thought it would be embarrassing but man was I wrong. I'm hungry."

Eclipse grabbed for Sam's hand again and together they vanished.

They reappeared in a very busy street, but no one seemed to have noticed them appearing from nowhere as no one seemed to have done a double take.

"We are in Korea to try their great street foods."

Sam's eyes lit up like a kid at the candy store and he ran ahead to the street venders, looking around for what he could eat.

"You should try grasshopper." Eclipse said, looking at Sam's face as he said this.

"How about no!" Sam said, continuing to look about.

"I promise you, you will enjoy it." Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion but still really didn't want to try a bug, no matter how delicious Eclipse promised it would be, but before Sam could say anything else, Eclipse was standing before him with a paper cone filled to the brim with the insects.

"Come now. Did you not enjoy the museum?" Eclipse asked, pushing the cone closer to Sam, who backed a step away.

"This is completely different." Sam said and looked hesitantly at the deep fried and seasoned insects before him.

"I will eat whatever you wish of me to, should you taste one grasshopper." Eclipse said and watched Sam smile maniacally before reaching for a grasshopper.

Taking one and examining it carefully, Sam hesitated but a moment before shoving the bug into his mouth and biting down.

Chewing the insect, Sam calmed enough to actually taste the grasshopper and smiled before swallowing his mouthful and grabbing for another.

"Should I take this as a sign that you approve of their taste?" Eclipse asked and Sam nodded around a mouth full of grasshopper and pointed to a fruit stand not far away.

"I want you to try durian. I've read some horrible facts about those fruit."

Eclipse nodded and handed the cone of grasshopper to Sam before making his way towards the fruit stand and buying a durian fruit.

Having the vender open it for him, he immediately regretted telling Sam he would eat anything. The fruit smelled like rotting onions sitting next to dirty gym socks. The smell alone was deterring but he was nothing if not a man of his word and taking a small piece, he took a bite.

Finishing his mouthful with a grimace, he threw the remainder of the fruit away and walked over to Sam.

"That was revolting." Sam smiled but nodded.

"That's what I read, but to some it's supposed to taste like honey or whatever, I was hoping you were one of the honey people." Sam said, continuing to eat his grasshoppers.

"Let us venture into a restaurant, I wish to introduce you to gomtang." Eclipse said, leading Sam into a little family owned restaurant not far from where they had been.

"If you've barely had human food, how do you know all this?" Sam asked, curiosity getting to him as he finished his grasshoppers.

"I have not had human food in centuries, but these foods I introduce to you have been around for longer. These foods are tradition and many do not quite enjoy straying from tradition." Sam nodded and followed Eclipse into the restaurant.

Taking a seat, Eclipse ordered their meals and they waited for their food to arrive. Sam was impatient. He'd never had actual Korean food before, which made this experience all the more thrilling for him.

Their soup arrived and Sam immediately dug in and was blown away at the delicious taste filling his mouth. He loved what he was eating and though Eclipse ate at a more dignified pace, he enjoyed his food just as greatly.

Once lunch was finished with, Eclipse grabbed for Sam's hand and together they vanished, only to reappear in Japan.

Looking around Sam was astonished at what he saw.

"It's so beautiful...but what time is it?" Sam asked looking around for any indication.

"Right now it is 1:05 PM where your brother resides, but here is is six in the morning. I hope you do not mind the time differences. We are to enjoy the hot springs once they are open, and a hike is needed in order to find our way there."

Sam was baffled but absolutely excited. This had been a good idea.

00000000000000000000000000

"I hope they're having fun." Dean grumbled, grabbing for his keys to go pick up dinner. "They've been gone long enough."

"Dean, are you jealous of your brother?" Castiel asked, humor evident in his voice.

"And what if I am? But seriously, no...I guess I'm worried."

"No need Dean-o. Eclipse won't let anything happen to him."

Dean knew this to be true but at the same time he was worried. What if something did happen and he wasn't there to help. Well, Dean didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Dean, I am hungry." Castiel said, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"I'm going Cas. Anything in particular?" Castiel thought about it before shaking his head and sipping on a glass of water.

"Nothing particular, no! I am fine with whatever you bring home." Dean nodded and looked at his watch.

"I'll be home in no more than 20." And with that Dean left.

000000000000000000000000000

"Holy hell, that was fun." Sam said when Eclipse finally brought them home. They were standing outside the door, not ready to go inside quite yet.

"I enjoyed myself as well." Eclipse said, smiling warmly at Sam.

"Would you be inclined to allow me another such day of love and happiness?"

Sam pretended to think it over before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, I'm inclined."


	9. Chapter 9

There was blood. So much blood it was unthinkable for the person to still be alive, and yet here he was, barely breathing and gasping from the sheer amount of pain radiating through his body.

Eclipse was shaking as he looked at his blood covered hands and back down to the man lying on the ground. Something had gone horribly wrong in the last three hours, but for the life of him, the demon had no idea.

A cough escaped the injured man's mouth and blood came spilling out, coating his face in a spray of red.

"I don't know what to do!" Eclipse admitted, panic rising in his throat.

Grabbing for his shirt, he ripped it from his body and pooled it on the gaping wound in Sam's chest, holding pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"C-c-cold!" Sam gasped out as his teeth started to chatter violently.

"I will warm you beloved." Eclipse said, grabbing Sam and holding him close. Tears were spilling freely down the demon's face as he clung to Sam with everything he had.

"T-th-thank y-you!" Sam said, using what was left to hold onto the demon.

"Quiet my love. Your strength must be saved." Eclipse said concentrating his magic as much as he was able to.

"I will never allow you solitude."

Magic burst from Eclipse's chest and flew into the sky, an array of colors so beautiful, one would think it was nothing but a sunset, and for the demon the world went black the moment Sam's eyes closed for the last time.

0000000000000000000000000000

"FUCK!" Eclipse shot up in bed and wiped the tears from his eyes. Standing on shaky legs, he ran and turned on the lights to his room before wiping at his face a bit to clear his head.

Taking a breath, he strengthened his resolve and made his way out of his room. It was two in the morning, so no one would be awake, and he would be undetected.

Standing before a plain wooden door, Eclipse sighed. He didn't know what he could say to justify his actions but he knew he had to do this.

With his resolve set, he slowly opened the door and looked into the dark room to the sleeping figure on the bed.

Quietly he made his way into the room and closed the door behind him before walking towards the bed and looking down at the sleeping hunter occupying more than half the bed. Sam could sprawl pretty badly when he wanted to.

A smile warmed its way onto the demon's face once he was assured of Sam's health, but then Sam moved in a certain way, and the moonlight just so happened to hit the hunter's face in a way to make him look deathly pale, and Eclipse lost it.

Grabbing for the hunter, he held Sam as close as he could, paying no mind to Sam, who was freaking the hell out, until the familiar scent of the demon assaulted his senses, calming him.

Tears fell hot and heavy from the demon's eyes as he continued to cling to the hunter, hoping this wasn't just the dream of a very broken mind.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, sleep forgotten.

"I had lost you." Eclipse said, continuing to hold Sam, even though the hunter clearly wanted to be freed.

"Bad dream?" Eclipse shook his head.

"Vision." Sam nodded his understanding. He'd heard Eclipse had visions.

"I'm here Eclipse. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Eclipse shook his head.

"You will die. Unless I learn the remainder of my vision I will never be able to prevent the outcome."

Sam managed to finally work his way out of Eclipse's tight grip and grabbed a hold of the demon's face, wiping away the tears.

"I won't die." Sam dead panned, leaving no room for discussion.

"You cannot promise me such a thing." Eclipse said and stood to leave, Sam clearly would not understand.

"Come here Eclipse." Sam said, lifting the blankets and patting the bed.

Eclipse did as he was told, not really wanting to leave.

Sam grabbed for Eclipse's face once again and leaned in for a kiss, being sure to pour his emotions, good and bad, into the kiss, trying to reassure the demon that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm right here Eclipse. Cherish this moment with me right now!" And Eclipse lost it.

Grabbing Sam's head he kissed the hunter hungrily, making Sam moan and before Sam could even catch his breath the demon was going in for more. There was no stopping him it seemed.

Growling passionately Eclipse started kissing his way down the others jaw and down to his neck, making Sam groan and buck up, which must have snapped Eclipse back to reality as he immediately stopped and looked at Sam with shock and horror.

"I am extremely regretful I have forced this upon you." Eclipse said, trying to stand, but Sam was having none of this.

"Fuck you, finish what you started." Sam sounded adamant to get what he wanted.

A smile made its way to the demon's face and he gently lowered himself onto the hunter, nuzzling at Sam's neck, gently biting the sensitive neck before licking the irritated flesh. Sam hissed in pleasure before baring more of his neck for the demon above him.

Eclipse continued licking and sucking at the tender flesh of Sam's neck while one hand gingerly made its way up and into Sam's shirt. Sam let out a breath and arched up a bit at the feeling.

Sam had never been with another man before and so everything he was feeling was new to him, from the rough hands working their way over the tender skin of his stomach, to the experienced tongue working its way into his mouth, all of it was new and all of it was absolutely phenomenal.

Eclipse continued to kiss Sam breathless as his hands found the hunter's nipples. Sam gasped. No one had ever played with his nipples before, no one had wanted to before and the sensation was something unlike Sam had ever felt.

Sam arched his back as Eclipse's hands started traveling lower and lower.

"Patience beloved." Eclipse said, finally touching Sam where he wanted desperately to be touched. Sam's mouth was parted and he was panting, gasping and groaning in pleasure as Eclipse worked magic on his most intimate of parts.

Moving Sam's shirt higher up, Eclipse looked at the partially exposed chest and began tracing the muscles with his tongue, making Sam overload with sensations severely new to him.

Taking a nipple in his mouth, Eclipse used gentle suction mixed with experienced tongue movements to drive the hunter mad with need.

The combination of sensations was too much for Sam and he came with a guttural moan. Eclipse smiled to himself. He was happy to have brought this pleasure to his hunter.

It took a bit for the hunter to catch his breath, but when he did he noticed Eclipse had taken off his shirt and was using it to clean up Sam's legs and stomach.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Sam said, once he figured out he could talk again.

"Shall I take that as approval of my abilities to please you?" Sam nodded and yawned loudly.

"What about you?" Sam asked, realizing the demon was left unsatisfied.

"What about me?" Eclipse asked, looking happily at the hunter.

"But you're like...hard!" Sam pointed out.

"It seems that I am. Sleep now, beloved. I shall have breakfast ready come morning." Eclipse said, pulling down Sam's shirt and tucking the hunter into bed. Placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead he stood and walked to the door.

"Just wait till next time." Sam said, yawning once more before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

"There may be no next time!" Eclipse said as he wiped at his tears and walked from the room, closing the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sam woke up feeling refreshed, happy, giddy and in need of a shower, so taking a towel he made his way towards an open bathroom but before he could open the door to the bathroom he felt off. Something about today wasn't nearly as good as he had thought it was. Something was misplaced or missing.

Sam couldn't quite place what was off about the day but something wasn't right and the feeling was gnawing at him, irritating him...like an itch he couldn't quite scratch no matter how ferociously he dug at it with his nails.

Reaching for the door he felt a sense of dread over come him and he backed away and looked around him to place the feeling, but still he didn't know what was wrong. Shaking his head he opened the door and went to walk in but no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling of fear that was gnawing at his insides.

The bathroom didn't look different, but something about the room...or the general day seemed off and the fear that was building up was starting to piss him off.

Finally when he let himself actually think about what seemed off, he realized something. It was nine in the morning and the house didn't smell like cooking food like it had for the past three weeks they'd been there. There was a distinct lack of aroma in the house and that could mean only one thing. Something had happened to Eclipse.

Throwing the towel to the floor Sam booked it as fast as he could to the demon's room and barged right the hell in, looking around for signs of the demon, but the room looked completely undisturbed.

Sam's heart was beating frantically and the hunter was starting to really panic. Where the hell was the demon and why the hell hadn't he let anyone know where he was going? This wasn't like him and the worry that Sam had wasn't abating.

Sam was hyperventilating when Dean found him that morning and to the older hunter's great confusion Sam wasn't answering him.

Kneeling before his brother, Dean grabbed a hold of Sam's face and held his attention.

"Sammy, breathe. What's the matter?" Dean asked, holding Sam firmly.

"Som-something's wrong with Eclipse." Sam said, continuing to hyperventilate, not knowing how to calm his breathing.

"Breathe with me Sam. Breathe in...and out. Come one Sam. You have to calm down."

Sam turned and threw up on the floor before continuing to hyperventilate. He wasn't able to calm down. The only one that would be able to calm him down wasn't around.

Tears fell down Sam's face as he felt a jolt of pain on his arm, like it had been broken. Grabbing his sore arm he looked pleadingly at Dean.

"Please find him!" Sam said before slumping forward and puking again.

"GABRIEL!" Dean screamed, hoping the angel would hear him.

"What is it Dean-o?" Gabriel asked looking down at the Winchesters.

"Sam's sick!" Gabriel nodded and moved Dean to get a better look at Sam who was holding his stomach and hyperventilating.

"Sam, what's the problem?" Gabriel asked and Dean looked about ready to punch the angel for his stupid question.

"Find Eclipse...PLEASE!" Gabriel's eyes widened but he nodded and vanished.

"Sammy, talk to me. What's wrong with Eclipse?" Dean asked, trying another tactic.

"I don't know...something's wrong...just wrong. Today feels wrong. Everything is wrong. This place smells wrong, you smell wrong...I smell wrong, the house looks wrong, empty and wrong and terrifying. I couldn't even walk into the bathroom...something's wrong...I'm sure of it."

Dean didn't know what Sam was rambling about but he went to hug his brother only to have Sam push him away and growl.

"NO! You smell wrong...wrong...you smell disgusting...just wrong...so wrong."

Dean was about to say a few choice words to Sam only to realize Sam was crying and holding his stomach and then twisting the fabric of his shirt in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Something was very wrong with his brother.

Dean wrestled Sam into a standing position and started moving him towards his own bedroom and away from the puke. He was going to have to tend to those stains soon or they would set, but right now he was going to make sure his brother was taken care of first.

"WRONG!" Sam screamed, throwing Dean from him and bunching his hands in the material of his pants.

"Sammy, you have to let me help you." Sam's eyes flashed red and he screamed. "NO!" Before sitting his happy little ass on the floor and closing his eyes tightly.

Dean started backing away slowly. Whatever was wrong with his brother had to do with the demon blood, Dean was sure of it and that thought was scaring the crap out of him.

"BELOVED! Stand!" Eclipse said, making his way slowly towards the duo. Dean was amazed that Sam actually listened and stood on Eclipse's command.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, watching as Eclipse continued his slow pace towards Sam.

"Learning." Eclipse said, standing a foot away from Sam and smiling at the hunter.

"Come to me!" Eclipse said, opening his arms and waiting for Sam to come closer to hug. Sam did as he was told and fell into Eclipse's embrace, breathing in the scent of the demon and calming immediately.

"Dean...I am sorry to ask this of you, but would you please situate the morning meal?" Dean nodded and ran from the hallway and down the stairs, running as fast as he could away from his deranged brother.

"You smell right!" Sam said continuing to smell the demon. Starting at the demon's neck he worked his way down until he reached Eclipse's stomach and he inhaled the rich smell of...

"Calm down beloved. There is time yet."

Sam pouted but nodded and continued to take in the scent that had been missing in the house all morning.

"I believe you and your brother are due an explanation to this new behavior of yours, so let us find our way to the kitchen." Sam nodded and clung to Eclipse, not daring to let the demon go again. He was worried Eclipse wouldn't come back.

Walking into the kitchen Eclipse had to smile at breakfast. Leftover pizza from last night looked to be heating in the oven while Dean and Gabriel drank some much needed coffee.

"Father...you...DEAN!" Castiel said, standing and dropping his glass of water.

Dean walked over to Castiel and looked the angel up and down, worrying something was wrong with his angel.

"YOU. ARE. MINE. FATHER, HE IS MINE!" Castiel sounded furious and possessive as all hell.

"Yeah Cas, I'm yours...why the...what's that smell?" Dean asked, smelling around the room.

"MINE!" Castiel iterated, grabbing Dean close and glaring at his father.

"I am no threat to your mate. I will not have him!" Castiel nodded but didn't let go of Dean, who seemed to be smelling around, looking for the source of the smell.

Gabriel didn't seem to be effected by anything, being an arch angel made it so he wasn't as easily influenced.

Sam was continuing to nuzzle into Eclipse's neck, trying to bury himself in the smell.

"This is not my favorite part of being a half-breed." Eclipse admitted, blushing as Sam licked his neck.

"Dude, Sam...ROOM!" Dean said, continuing to smell this way and that.

"Cas, let go baby. I just want to know where that smell is coming from." Castiel glared at Dean but held onto him tighter, not letting the hunter go.

"Dean, you are mine and I wish to keep you as such." Castiel said continuing to hold Dean, before turning his face and placing a tender kiss to the hunter's lips.

"Smell our child, our lovely little child growing within me and stay with me." Castiel said, tears brimming at his eyes.

"Cas, I'm not going to leave you. I'm here." Dean assured, holding Cas tightly and trying to ignore the smell permeating the kitchen.

"Sam, I need you to cease your behavior. We cannot do such a thing, a child would not be beneficial to our very young relationship." Eclipse said, grabbing Sam's hands that were rubbing at his back.

"But I wanna!" Sam wined, hoping to get what he wanted.

"NO!" Eclipse was firm, standing his ground to the very handsy hunter.

Sam finally stopped his behavior and glared at the demon. What the hell was with this demon? Enticing him with the smell and not giving him what he wanted.

"My, my. Someone is fertile." Came a voice from the kitchen entrance that had Eclipse sigh and drop his head.

"Aelfric, I have told you before, you are to leave my well being to my own hands." Eclipse said, turning to face the incoming threat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabriel looked pissed as he grabbed for his blade and ran towards the newcomer.

"STOP!" Eclipse shouted, causing Gabriel to stagger and fall forward.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking around at the commotion in the kitchen.

"Castiel, please vacate the kitchen. I would rather no harm come to you." Castiel nodded and looked over at Dean, hoping the hunter would come with him.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go." Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand and leading the angel from the room.

"Gabriel, I would quite appreciate you not murdering my adviser. He means you no harm." Eclipse said with little conviction.

"He is right arch angel. I am not here to harm you." Aelfric looked over to Eclipse then and sighed.

"I have told you many times to remove your organs so this would no longer become a problem." Aelfric said walking over with a potion on hand to give to Eclipse.

"I wish for children. I have enjoyed them greatly. I do not wish to remove my ability to have them."

"Yeah, as you continue to tell me. It is a foolish reason to bring attention to yourself every two years." Aelfric watched Eclipse down the potion and not long after Sam was back to his senses, looking around the kitchen, confused.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around the kitchen like he was seeing it for the first time.

"You went psycho bonkers crazy and latched onto Eclipse, wouldn't let him go. I'm assuming it's because the demon was fertile." Sam blushed and looked anywhere but at Gabriel as the angel explained this.

"He was attached to you and you allowed it?" Aelfric asked, looking a bit disbelieving.

"He is to be my new mate." Eclipse said, shaking off the feeling of dread that suddenly made itself present

"A human, Eclipse?" Eclipse glared at Aelfric and walked closer to Sam.

"He is no mere human." Eclipse dead panned.

"What is he then?" Aelfric asked, anger evident in his voice.

"He drank blood of demons, it has changed him to the core. He is no mere human." Eclipse said reaching out to touch Sam, only to have the hunter move back. Something about this conversation was annoying him.

"I'm here you know!" Sam said looking back and forth between the two demons in the kitchen. Turning, Sam made to walk out of the kitchen, anger evident in his posture.

"He is a mere human, and I will prove this to you." Aelfric said, walking behind Sam, clawed hand at the ready. Without so much as a warning Aelfric dug his claws into Sam's back. Sam gasped and looked at Eclipse as the demon's eyes widened and he ran towards Sam, but not soon enough as Aelfric's hand had gone clear through the hunter and out his chest.

"Gabriel take the others and go!" Eclipse demanded, power radiating around him causing the kitchen to start breaking down. Sam fell to the ground, gasping for breath as Gabriel went to do as he was told. Castiel and his unborn son were more important than Sam, and the thought made the arch angel sad. He never wanted to make a choice like this again.

"AELFRIC!" Eclipse shouted, grabbing the other demon by the throat and raising him from the ground.

"I have loved you long before you wed, and yet I am thrown aside for a mere human." Aelfric said through choked breath.

Eclipse narrowed his eyes and reached into the other's chest, pulling out the demons heart.

"If only you had asked me Aelfric." Slowly Aelfric's eyes closed and Eclipse placed a slow gentle kiss to the dying demon's eyes.

Dropping the remains of the demon, Eclipse looked up to the clear blue sky above him. The roof was gone.

Looking down Eclipse noticed, there was blood...so much blood it was unthinkable for Sam to still be alive, and yet here he was, barely breathing and gasping from the sheer amount of pain radiating through his body.

Eclipse was shaking as he looked at his blood covered hands and back down to the man lying on the ground. A cough escaped Sam's mouth and blood came spilling out, coating his face in a spray of red.

"I don't know what to do!" Eclipse admitted, panic rising in his throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was in a panic when he'd heard what was happening. He was told that Eclipse had it covered but what did that demon know about healing anyway? From what he'd heard Sam was in a bad way and Dean needed to be there to help out his stupid younger brother.

And so, with quite a bit of pleading and prodding and begging and being down right irritating, Gabriel conceded and took the hunter back to the house, that looked to be in ruin. The roof was gone and the frame looked barely able to sustain itself.

"I'll go keep an eye on Castiel. I know he'll understand this stupidity of yours but do hurry back." And with that Gabriel was gone.

Dean sighed and walked down the ruined and breaking house, being sure to side step whatever came his way. Parts of the house were on fire and water was spurting from the broken pipes in the walls. It was a mess and it was a miracle the entire house hadn't collapsed.

Making his way towards where the commotion had started Dean was immediately struck with the inability to breathe. His eyes widened and his heart sank.

Eclipse was sitting, holding Sam's body close, rocking back and forth, screaming as tears fell from his eyes. Blood was still slowly dripping out of the gaping hole in Sam's chest, and joining the massive pool of blood on the ground. Eclipse was covered in blood, not all of it Sam's, clinging to the hunter, not daring to let the other go.

Next to them was the dead body of Aelfric, if Dean remembered correctly, but none of that really mattered, for as soon as Dean could move his body again, he was booking it to Sam, screaming his name.

"SAMMY!" Dean sounded pained, angry and absolutely crushed as he ran as fast as his feet would carry him towards the demon and his brother.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed again, wrestling his brother from the demon's arms. "I got you."

Eclipse finally let go of the hunter and huddled in on himself. How many people was he going to lose? How many people would Dean lose? Why did these things happen to him? Why in the hell were his visions so fucking worthless that he couldn't see what preceded Sam's death?

Grabbing his hair Eclipse opened his mouth and Screamed, hoping someone would hear his anguish and do something to help. He didn't deserve this, not with how much he'd done for the humans. He didn't deserve to lose everyone. Dean didn't deserve to lose his brother.

"Sammy, come on. We can patch this right up. Come one sweetie, wake up." Dean begged, tears streaming down his face, voice breaking and resolve cracking.

Dean didn't know what to do, so he did what Eclipse had and held his cold and limp brother well into the hour, tears streaming down his face as he rocked his brother back and forth. Eclipse, for his part, had finally gone quiet but his silence spoke of more heartbreak than Dean could fathom. He was a broken man and it showed.

"What happened?" Dean asked, finally looking away from Sam's very still face.

"Aelfric attacked before I was able to intervene." Eclipse said, closing his eyes and leaning against what remained of the wall.

"I get that, but why didn't you heal him?" Eclipse opened an eye sighed.

"I cannot do such magic."

"But Gabriel said you had it covered." Dean sounded pissed.

"He may have believed I would be able to perform such magic." Eclipse said, closing his eyes again and leaning his head back.

"I see!" Dean didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I would give my very life to see him well once more." Dean nodded. He knew Eclipse would do ANYTHING to not have either of them dead, if not for his personal feelings then for the fact that he was contract bound to keep them safe and healthy.

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted and the arch angel appeared with a frown on his face.

"I am not your..." And then he rightfully shut up.

"What can I do?" Gabriel revised his statement and Dean's heart ached as he answered.

"I need you...to..." But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Take him home for us Gabriel." Eclipse said, hoping the arch angel understood.

Gabriel lowered his head and nodded before walking over and picking up the lifeless hunter. The hunter may have been tall but that didn't mean Gabriel couldn't find a way to make him fit nicely into his arms. With a look of utter agony on the arch angel's face, he vanished.

Eclipse stood and shook his pants of the dirt before grabbing Dean's hand and vanishing.

Together they appeared before Castiel, who upon seeing the blood covering Dean's clothes, ran to him.

"Dean!" Castiel called as he opened his arms to his mate, who fell forward into his embrace.

"Sam's gone!" Dean managed, closing his eyes and sobbing his heart out.

"Oh Dean, I am so sorry." Castiel said, letting his own tears fall for a fallen friend while holding the hunter close.

Eclipse made his way to the closest bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. He was grateful to Gabriel for having so many hideouts. This way at least his son would remain safe.

Turning on the shower Eclipse looked around before sliding down the bathroom door and holding his head in his hands and sobbing. His heart hurt at the thought of his lost companion.

Eclipse came to realize that day that he was truly and completely alone.

00000000000000000000000000

Eclipse wasn't the same after that day. He didn't talk, even when people addressed him he would only nod his understanding and do what they asked him to do and for his part, Dean was no better. He'd talk, because this is Dean, but he was quick to anger and quick to lash out. He'd lashed out at Eclipse quite a bit, hitting the demon at every turn.

Dean was angry. Eclipse knew this and for his part took to the beatings Dean gave, quite well. He wouldn't do anything to the hunter, wouldn't even raise an eyebrow at the petulant behavior, because Eclipse blamed himself for Sam's death and it showed in his behavior, and Dean blamed the demon too, so it was a given that they'd act as they did.

It was two months since Sam's death when Castiel had had enough of the abuse his dad was suffering, so he'd dragged Dean aside and had given him a talking to and a half, which had stopped the beatings but hadn't curbed his other behavioral issues, but one thing at a time, right?

Then came the day when Dean had finally had enough and had thrown Eclipse into the wall, denting it inward.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM. IF YOU'D ONLY DONE WHAT THE DAMN CONTRACT HAD TOLD...you...to..." And Dean went quiet for a very long time.

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before opening his eyes and looking Eclipse dead in the face.

"You're a contract demon...right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Eclipse had a small smile on his face at the question. He was a contract demon and he would be able to do absolutely anything in order to fulfill a contract, up to and including bringing a person back to life, so for the first time in two months the demon talked.

"Yes I am and I am quite willing to make a contract to bring Sam home." Dean's smile could light up a room at the statement.

"I am not allowing Dean's soul to be lost in hell father." Castiel said, holding his heavily pregnant stomach. For five months he was showing quite a bit.

"I would not take his soul. A contract requires give and take, whatever Dean is willing to give would be adequate in this contract." Eclipse said, breathing a sigh of relief for the first time in months.

"I want to make a contract." Dean said, waiting for Eclipse to acknowledge the beginnings of a contract.

"I am here to fulfill your contract." Eclipse said, walking close to Dean.

"I want you to bring Sam back to life."

"And what are you willing to deliver me in return?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. He knew what the demon wanted more than anything else but the thought of letting the demon near his brother again, was worrying. It took a bit of thinking before Dean sighed and nodded his head. He'd been to blame for quite a few of Sam's deaths and he'd allowed himself to never be apart from his brother. It had been a mistake that had caused Sam's death and Eclipse was taking the younger hunters death worse than Dean ever possibly could have and maybe, just maybe, that was part of the reason why he was as angry with Eclipse as he'd been. Who was he to love his brother more than Dean could? Who was he to not be able to talk without breaking down and almost dying at the thought of the lost hunter? Who was he to take the death of Sam worse than he'd taken the death of his own son?

So with strengthened resolve, Dean answered the question.

"I will give you my blessing to take my brother as your mate." Eclipse was stunned speechless for a bit before a smile graced his lips and he nodded.

"Dearest, I am in need of closing the contract..." Eclipse said, stepping closer to Dean and waiting for his son to talk.

"I understand father." Castiel said, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to see his father kissing Dean, no matter the reasons behind it.

Eclipse leaned in slowly and placed his lips to Dean's, who flinched at the contact but let it happen. He knew how contracts were made and he knew this was part of it, but he didn't have to enjoy it.

Just as fast as the kiss had happened, it had stopped and Eclipse had vanished.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Dean asked, turning towards Castiel, who looked a little angry at Dean having been kissed.

"I know he will. Now come to me, I want a kiss from you." Castiel said, opening his arms and waiting for Dean to come closer. Dean smiled and walked over to Castiel, who immediately grabbed his face and placed a searing kiss to the hunter's lips. Dean moaned and opened his mouth for the angel and they deepened the kiss.

"This child is soon to be born Dean." Castiel said, grabbing Dean's hand and placing it on his swollen stomach.

"You're only five months along." Dean said with no small amount of shock.

"I am a demon turned angel. The same rules of human gestation do not apply to me." Castiel said, smiling brilliantly at his mate. Dean smiled widely as well as he felt his son kick at the palm of his hand.

"I have brought him to us." Came Eclipse's voice from behind Dean and the hunter turned as fast as he could to look at the demon.

"Well...where is he?" Dean sounded annoyed.

"He is in bed. He will be fine." Eclipse said but his heart wasn't in the words.

"What happened to him?" Dean asked, heart sinking at the tone in the demon's voice.

"He will remember nothing for the last three months." Eclipse dead panned and Dean sighed with relief.

"You scared me there. I thought he'd lost his soul or something." Dean said and Castiel smacked his mate on the head which caused Dean to turn and glare at the angel.

"What the hell was that for?" Castiel shook his head and took a deep breath before answering.

"Your brother will not remember my father." Dean turned and looked at the demon, who's eyes were tearing at the concept of this.

"I forgot...I'm sorry." Eclipse waved off the apology and pointed Dean in the direction of the room Sam was sleeping in. Dean didn't wait more than a second before booking it to the room, hoping to see his brother, awake and happy, laughing at a stupid joke or two.

Dean walked into the room and looked at the groggy form of his brother, who was starting to sit up.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking around the room and finally focusing on Dean's form.

"Yeah Sammy. I'm here." Dean said, walking over and hugging Sam close, tears falling from his eyes at the memory of Sam's dead weight in his arms.

"Dean, I want the truth. What happened? Why are you crying?" Dean wiped his tears before answering.

"I promised you no more lies or secrets so...we met a demon almost three months ago, a week shy actually, by the name of Eclipse, he needed help finding his son, we found him but the kid was dead and because of our help he's contract bound to help us for as long as he's alive.

"Then we found out that Castiel is actually related to this demon, Cas is Eclipse's son and we all took the news in stride and about a day later we found out that Cas's pregnant. You, my brother, are going to be an uncle." Sam looked confused but didn't stop his brother's explanation.

"It was two months ago when something really bad happened and you died." Dean sounded devastated as he said this.

"You made another DEAL?" Sam looked FURIOUS.

"Yes. I made a deal with Eclipse to bring you back and in return I would give him my blessing to pursue you, cause the two of you were getting like crazy close."

"You were giving him your blessing for him to date me? Since when do I get to date a demon...and a male one at that? What makes you think I even want him?" Sam sounded irritated, close to pissed.

"You get to have this demon because of who he is, and I know you want him because of the goofy smile you had when he brought you back from your first date. You said something about a penis museum and deep fried grasshoppers." Dean explained, hoping to help his brother remember.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother finally, hoping he didn't take it personally.

"Yeah. ECLIPSE?" Dean called and the demon appeared immediately.

"Yes Dean." Eclipse said, looking at the older hunter with annoyance.

"Sam wanted to see you. I'll be with Cas."

Eclipse nodded and watched Dean leave the room before turning to Sam.

"So...you're Eclipse?" Sam asked and watched the demon nod.

"You're skinny." Sam dead panned, not sure why he was bringing this up.

"I haven't eaten in two months." Eclipse explained, looking down at his sickly visage.

"Why?" Sam was baffled.

"You were dead. I found no point in staying healthy." Eclipse's hands twitched at his side but he didn't move any closer to Sam, just stood at a distance watching the hunter.

"You're very twitchy." Sam pointed out and Eclipse nodded.

"I am."

"Why?"

"I want to hold you so badly my hands burn with the need." Eclipse said and kept his gaze low. He didn't want to see the look of shock on Sam's face.

"Then...hold me." Sam said and watched the demon walk close to him. Wrapping his arms around Sam's head, Eclipse held the hunter's head to his chest and wept.

"I want to remember." Sam said and looked up at the demon as best as he could.

"I want to make a contract." Sam said and waited for Eclipse to answer.

"I am here to fulfill your contract." Eclipse said looking at his beloved hunter.

"I want to remember what I've forgotten." Sam said, hoping he wasn't too vague.

"And what will you give me in return for the service I will provide you?"

Sam thought about this for only a minute before he smiled.

"I will give you children."

And they kissed.

The End

A/N: May or may not have a sequel, let me know in the reviews section if you want to see more and I will work on delivering what you want.

Hugs and such.


End file.
